


so familiar a gleam

by tigriswolf



Series: randomass prompts [80]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Haunting, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: After the curse breaks, Aurora dreams.





	so familiar a gleam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr Disney secret angel exchange. My person requested Disney's Golden Age, princesses, and villains.

Aurora dreams of the sorceress. Phillip and the aunties and the king and queen who are her parents have told her of the curse and the battle, of senseless rage and hatred, of love in the end victorious. 

But is it the end? Aurora dreams, night after night, in elegant chambers all alone, on a bed soft as a cloud, of the sorceress, of green light and fire—of terrifying, alluring laughter. She wakes, breath caught in her throat, unsure if she truly has awoken, and all ten of her fingertips ache, a single drop of blood blooming on each.


End file.
